wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Alderton
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Scott Alderton Age: 30 Date of birth: February 12, 1974 Blood: Muggleborn Wand: 11 ¾ inches, Allspice, phoenix feather core. Alumni: Ravenclaw Affiliation: Department of Mysteries, Love Division Home Life Mother: June Alderton nee Zon (1948-1991) Scott has always harboured a soft spot for his mum and would do just about anything to please her. She was a very stereotypical English country wife, always baking and gardening, and most of Scott’s memories of his mother involve her wearing an apron of some kind. June used phrases like “lovey” and “oh cricket!” in almost every sentence, and was the sort of person that was like a mother to nearly everyone she met. She was an undeniably sweet woman, and although Scott complained about her being overprotective, he always thought very warmly of his mum and wouldn’t tolerate a bad word against her When June read Scott’s letter from Hogwarts she fainted, quite literally, on the kitchen floor. Yet, despite the shock, she always joked with Scott that it explained so many things and that he always had been a bit off. She was nearly as excited as her son when they first went to Diagon Alley for school supplies, and even bought two harmless magical plants for her garden that she kept hidden from neighbours. June passed away unexpectedly when Scott was seventeen years old after tripping over the vacuum cord and falling down the stairs. Her funeral is still considered to be one of the largest Buxton had ever seen. Father: Isaac Alderton (1946-1999) Growing up on a farm, Scott was often too far away from his school friends to see them. As a child he was very close to his parents and a spent the better part of his day with his dad, who was a patient enough man to tolerate (and normally enjoy) the boy’s constant curiosity and questions. He was a very smart, fairly quiet boy, who had a strange fascination with life from an early age. When he was only seven years old, Scott’s dad woke him up in the middle of the night so he could witness his first birth – a calf that he named Jemimah. Seeing the boy’s fascination, Isaac made sure to involve his son in the more hands-on roles of farming (birth, slaughter, medicine), which his mother felt he was too young for. After he began Hogwarts, Isaac and Scott continued to bond over the summer and holidays through farm work. Scott planned to work as a veterinarian when he was older – something that his father had always wanted to do but didn’t have the education for. The two remained close as they grew older, even though Scott moved into the city after he finished school. After his wife’s death, Isaac grew depressed. Although Scott continued to ask him to move in with him and Jeanine, Isaac didn’t want to leave his life in Buxton behind. He was found dead in his home in 1999 after suffering a heart attack. Wife: Jeanine Lovejoy (1974-2000) Although Scott and Jeanine had known each other since their first day of school at Hogwarts, it took the two until sixth year to become friends. Jeanine, a Slytherin, had fallen on a patch of ice in Hogsmeade one day – Scott saw her fall and went to go help her up but instead slid over the ice and nearly landed on top of her. After laughing it off, the two, who had been in the same Arithmancy class since the beginning of the year, went into a tea house to warm up and spent the rest of the day talking. They had more in common than they thought – both were interested in animals, had fathers who were farmers, and neither of them liked drinking out of straws. Scott found that Jeanine was very easy to talk to and get along with, and they became an official couple during the summer before seventh year when he went to visit her in Bristol. They moved in together two years after finishing school, sharing a small flat in London. Jeanine was working as a Trainee Healer in St Mungos, while Scott was training in the Department of Mysteries. Both were completely and totally in love, and it wasn’t long before they started talking about their future together. They were married in 1995, and had their first child – a boy named Lucas – two years later. A few months after Scott became an Unspeakable, their home was raided by Death Eaters who had gained interest in the going-ons of the Department of Mysteries. Lucas and Jeanine were both killed minutes after their home had been broken into. Son: Lucas Alderton (1997-2000) Lucas was killed before he was three years old, which meant that Scott never had the time to get to know his son – because his son had never been given the chance to grow up. Still, he was completely in love with the boy. While he had been nervous to become a father, it was better than he could have ever imagined. Like most children, Lucas’ first word was ‘dada’, but Scott couldn’t care how common it was – he was nearly bursting with pride the first time he heard it. Scott’s had a few years now to reconcile with his son’s death, but he doubts that he’ll ever get over it entirely. He still wakes up in cold sweats from nightmares of the night where Lucas and Jeanine were killed, and he can’t brush the feeling that he failed his son by not saving him. Adopted daughter: Matilda (Tilly) Winifred Fox Tilly is the six year old daughter of Scott’s best friend, James Fox. James and his wife, Kate, ‘disappeared’ in 2002 and were declared dead in 2004. After her parents went missing, Tilly – who was at a friend’s house when her own home was attacked – was moved to a children’s home where she lived for a year as a ward of the state. In 2003, Scott was released from the war camp and returned home to find that he had been appointed the legal guardian of his best friend’s daughter. After two weeks at home he went to collect Tilly and moved the quiet girl in with him. The first few months were particularly difficult, and Matilda barely spoke to anyone during that time. Scott busied himself with trying to make her happy, and eventually enrolled the young girl into ballet classes which she admitted she had always wanted to try. She’s still extremely quiet and shy, and scares easily, but Scott has noticed progress in her attitude and is very hopeful about her future. She sees a counselor on a regular basis, which seems to help, and is currently going to school part time. Tilly refuses to sleep in her own room, although Scott normally insists that she starts the night off there, and she’s taken to crawling into bed with him after a few hours. Scott is very protective of Matilda, and spends the majority of his free time with the girl. He’s gotten better about letting her go on play dates, but Tilly is still too anxious to be away from him for very long and he worries too much to let her leave for more than a short period of time anyway. He doesn’t hide magic from her, and she understands that it needs to be kept a secret; Scott isn’t too worried about the Statute of Secrecy since all children believe in some form of magic and even if she did babble no one would take the girl seriously. In 2004, after his friends were declared dead, Scott started the process to legally adopt Tilly and was very recently appointed her parent. They have a fairly normal father-daughter relationship despite their pasts, although she refers to him as ‘Uncle Scott’ (and he would never ask her to call him dad, even though he secretly wishes she would). Home: Putney, London Finances: Lower Middle Class Personal Life Personality: Although thirty years old, Scott can be very childlike, especially when he’s around Matilda or other children. He’s always out to make people smile, and has no problem making a fool out of himself to do so – if this means dressing up in a tutu, making pancakes at two in the morning, or buying a friend flowers, he won’t hesitate to do so. However, by no means is he immature. He’s an extremely rational and wary person, and although he’ll run off with you in an instant, he would never let you out of his sight or allow himself to be caught off guard by anything. He’s vaguely paranoid, and is petrified of losing the few people left that he loves, but he’s very good at masking his paranoia and making it difficult to detect. He’s still haunted by his past, particularly by the death of his son, and while he thinks of Jeanine and Lucas often, he tries not to dwell on their memory or murder. He’s buried his wounds deep and tries not to let them interfere with his life. Still, he has trouble sleeping at night and often has nightmares. While his cheerfulness used to be more of a farce than anything, nowadays it’s more true than not. He really is a very jolly person who laughs easily. If he hadn’t been given Tilly to take care of, he would have likely fallen into a deep depression and would be completely different from the man he is now – but as it is, she was more of a saving grace than anything in his life, and Scott is trying his best to do right by her and give her the best childhood possible. And in the same way, she’s given him his life back by allowing him to move on from the past. Scott is extremely smart and insightful, finding it easy to pick up details that most people would probably miss. He’s excellent at solving mysteries, and is completely committed to his work in uncovering the fullest capacities of love. Marital status: Widowed Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Strengths: Can make up jingles on the spot, very good with impersonations, caring, kind, understanding, patient, resourceful, excels in charms, insightful, picks up languages easily, level-headed. Weaknesses: Dwells on the past, overprotective, slightly paranoid, blames himself for everything, stubborn, pushover, loses track of time easily, is easily attached to people, very defensive. Boggart: Tilly crying and bleeding as she dies. Patronus: Rooster. Mirror of Erised: Lucas as a six year old, riding a pony on his parents’ old farm, Jeanine hugging Scott in the background, Tilly chasing the chickens nearby. Amortentia Potion: Jeanine’s perfume, finger paint, grass, vanilla Aesthetics Appearance:'''Scott is a very scruffy looking man. He almost always has a five o’clock shadow, despite how often he shaves, and he gave up on trying to get his hair to cooperate years ago. He’s almost puppy-like in appearance, with a very kind young-looking face. His eyes almost always look sad, or at least worn, even when he’s smiling – this is only added to by the dark circles that he can’t seem to erase. He lost weight in the war camps and still looks a little sunken in appearance, although he’s beginning to fill out again. '''Height: 6’1 Weight: 179 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Style of dress: Very casual. Scott only wears robes to work, as they’re required. When not working, he’s normally dressed in jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies. Most of his clothes are beaten up in a way that’s either considered comfortably worn in or practically ruined depending on who’s looking at him. History Scott Alderton was born in 1974 to a modest family. He’s a farm boy by nature and childhood, and spent most of the years before he turned twenty working with animals and playing with his friends in the dirt and fields. He grew up in a very small town in Northern England, and spent the majority of his childhood with only his parents and a few friends as company. Although his life probably seems boring to most people, Scott enjoyed the quiet and appreciated the way his life allowed him to grow as close as possible to the people he did spend time with. His closest friend growing up was a boy named James Fox, who lived down the road from the Alderton’s farm. James’ family owned the local pharmacy, and Scott would often run down the road in the mornings to meet up with James and his dad for a lift into town, where the two boys spent full days in the park and arcade. James and Scott remained close throughout their lives and James followed his friend to London only a year after Scott moved there. When Scott was eleven years old he received a letter from a school called ‘Hogwarts’, delivered by a brown owl that gently nipped at his mother after she fainted from the shock of what it said. Magic was something that he had always pretended had existed with his friends by their hideout near the creek, but he had never hoped for it to be real. And when it turned out that it was, and that he was a legitimate wizard, Scott was so shocked and excited that he ran straight through the yard and scared the chickens. Hogwarts was everything he hoped it to be, and more. For a small town boy like Scott, a school with a thousand students was nearly overwhelming. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, a house that suited him and his brains well, and it was only a short time before he grew used to the strange going ons of the magical world. In his sixth year his relationship with Jeanine Lovejoy became more serious than just being study partners in Arithmancy, and the summer before seventh year they began dating. He was head over heels in love with Jean before school ended, and after hearing that she would be living close to St Mungos for training, Scott changed his plans from moving back home to living in London as well. With top marks in nearly every subject, Scott was accepted into training at the Department of Mysteries, a job which he had little idea about, but was intrigued by the name and very brief description. It was several years before he became a fully fledged Unspeakable, and during those years he continued to date Jean. He proposed in March of 1994, in a series of stumbling words and nervous gestures, and the two were married in January of 1995. Jeanine and Scott lived together as newlyweds for a year and a half before Jeanine became pregnant with their first child – something that came as a shock, but not one that was entirely unpleasant. Lucas was born on March 12 1997, and Jeanine took a year long maternity leave to raise him. Scott continued to work in the Love Division of the Department of Mysteries, studying the boundaries and capabilities of love – particularly how far people were willing to go to protect people they had been bound to by love. Although the project was slated to take another two hundred years to complete, Scott felt that he already knew the answer: people would protect those they love to any length, or until death stopped them. In 2000, he saw how true this was. The war had been underway for several years, and while it came close several times, it had never touched Scott directly. And then, one evening while having dinner, their house was invaded by Death Eaters. Scott was still one of the youngest Unspeakables, and the easiest to reach, which was why there had been interest in him when the Dark Lord wished to gain access to the secrets of the Department of Mysteries. It was all over in less than a minute, and there had been no time to fight before Jeanine and two year old Lucas were both dead at the kitchen table. Scott expected to be killed himself, and past the rage coursing through him at the sight of their dead bodies, he even wished for it. Instead, he was blinded and gagged, and taken to a holding facility for interrogation. Without speaking there was no way the Death Eaters could get the answers they wanted, because he had been placed under the same charm that all Unspeakables were under – the information in their minds completely hidden from anyone who wished to seek it. And after the murder of his family, it was the smallest revenge he could think of to keep it from them. But he kept his mouth shut, and after a month in the cell Scott was moved to a war camp for keeping. There was still a chance that he would speak, or else he would have been disposed of. Scott spent three years in the camp. In it, he barely left the small room he was placed in, rarely saw sunlight, and had almost no contact with other people. He only saw two other prisoners during his capture, two men who tried to escape and were killed shortly after running past his cell. He sang to himself to keep from going insane, and still has the scars from his only suicide attempt. A year and a half after capture he took a shard of metal to his wrists, and while the wounds he inflicted were deep, the prison guards had already prepared for their prisoners’ attempts; Scott bled until he lost consciousness, and then the cuts fused together magically. There was no point trying to escape or trying to die. A month after the war ended the camp was discovered, and Scott was freed. He returned home to his flat in London, which was almost exactly as he had left it thanks to the friends who had continued to pay his rent in hope of his return. He slept for the better part of a week before receiving a visit from Children’s Services. Scott was informed of his best friend’s disappearance and probable death, but also that Matilda, the little girl that he hadn’t seen in three years, was still alive and had been appointed to his care. Two days later he travelled to the country to bring the girl home, and his focus was immediately off of himself and on the child. He returned to work after six months and several psychiatric evaluations. Scott was as surprised as anyone when they declared him completely sane and fit to work. He felt sane enough, but it seemed impossible that after three years and so much tragedy he would be in stable mental health. He went back to the same project he had left behind, one that had only progressed minutely in the few years he had been gone. At school, and at home, he began to work on rebuilding his life. Current Activities Scott is currently torturing lovers in the depths of the Department of Mysteries to see how they'll react to watching the person they care for most suffer. But as much fun as that sounds, he always makes it home in time to cook dinner and take his daughter to ballet class - awwww. Meta Player: Alyson PB: Callum Blue NPC PB (for Tilly): Alyssa Shafer Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Unspeakables